Zolda's Lover
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis Kitaoka's previous Secretary, Megumi sues him for breaking off their engagement. After finding out that she is sick, Goro finds out that she is dying. Kitaoka goes on a date with Megumi only to find that her supposed fatal disease is just low blood-pressure Plot Shinji gives a present to Kitaoka as a supposed apology for causing trouble but instead bears witness to the dropping by of another lawyer representing Kitaoka's Secretary (Megumi) who wishes to sue him for breaking off an earlier engagement. Shinji goes and talks to Megumi and learns how different Kitaoka was before he became rich. Reiko and Shinji return to the mansion and argue with Kitaoka. Reiko writes an article about Kitaoka being the Enemy of all women while Goro questions Kitaoka over why he fired Megumi to which He blames her carelessness as the deciding factor. Regardless, Goro himself decides to meet Megumi and demands that she stop bullying him, to which she asks how long it will be until he discards Gorou as well. They do a quiz over who knows Kitaoka better in which Megumi wins. A malicious group of men appear but Megumi quickly disposes of them. Megumi collapses and reveals to Gorou that she was dying and that she made up the whole story so that Kitaoka would never forget her, even after she died. After a reluctant attempt to go on a date with her, he visits her store where he finds out that she is being targeted by the monster that wasn't destroyed last time. Megumi falls off of her bike, motivating Kitaoka to protect her. However, Megumi's carelessness results in no-one getting hurt and a monster with a bowl of noodles on his head. Kitaoka then offers to go on a date with her. They go out to dinner multiple times before getting married in a boat on the water. The marriage is interrupted by the monster in the water's reflection. Kitaoka closes Megumi's eyes before transforming and going off to fight the monster. Zolda attempts to fight it and is quickly assisted by Ryuki who demands that he return to Megumi. Kitaoka returns and kisses her before she collapses in the boat. Meanwhile, Goro consults a Doctor and discovers that she is simply suffering form Low-Blood Pressure which is only a fatal disease if left unmonitored. Megumi wakes up and Goro contacts Kitaoka and tells him that it was all a misunderstanding. Ryuki performs a Final Vent and destroys the Monster. Later, Goro, Kitaoka, Reiko & Shinji are having drinks at a café where they are interrupted by the Chief Editor who has hired Megumi as a new employee of ORE Journal. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Doctor: *Gangs: , , , , * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragon Rider Kick *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Final Vent (Ryuki) Insert non-formatted text here Notes *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 27, Scroll 27: Skewers and Zero Gravity. *'Viewership': 8.8% *Neither Takeshi Asakura nor Yui Kanzaki are present in this episode. *Megumi finally decides to join ORE Journal as a new journalist, much to everyone's surprise on her sudden decision. *First time an Advent Card is used only once in an episode. DVD/Blu-Ray Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Marriage Interview Battle, Zolda's Lover, The Girl and Ouja and Secret Data Gathering *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki Ryuki DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' Volume 8, DVD cover 91i67NXrcuL SL1465 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki